Ad-lib
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• El destino que un mafioso le hereda a sus hijos es éste. El de matar y seguir matando. ¿Qué le contarás a esos hijos con los que tanto sueñas tener conmigo? Sakura, he matado a un hombre. —Perdóname. —Sasuke… [•Mafia AU•] [•SS Month2017•]


**Título:** Ad lib

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku.

 **Otras publicaciones:** Wattpad.

 **Notas:** El único aporte que haré para el mes SS(? Si bien no lo tenía planeado, recordé que tenía un borrador para un one-shot y entonces le di unas ajustaditas y woalá. Y aunque no me inspiré básicamente en ningún prompt, creo que le calza al del día 14, me parece. Sin embargo, no me esperé a subirlo hasta ese día como es comunmente hecho puesto que me conozco, y si bien en años anteriores lo he hecho así, ahora trabajo y estoy segura que se me olvidará el día :D Por eso, alv, lo subo desde antes(?) That.

Espero les guste(?) Queda con final abierto así que queda en sus mentes el resto(?) Aunque siento que da para más capítulo actualmente tengo otras historias que consumen mi cerebro pero bueno, lo consultaré con mi almohada. Y sobre la recomendacion musical, seh, quienes son fans de Snk descubrirán que el título de este One-shot está ligado a uno de los soundtracks de dicha serie. El link se los dejaré en mi perfil.

 **Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _— Ad lib —_**

 ** _._**

Si la noche me matara sería por mi misericordia.

Las pesadillas nunca se van.

Nunca lo harán.

Son como un tranvía descompuesto que hace mucho tiempo dio su último viaje. O como una flota fantasma varada en algún rincón del océano, ese que no es recordado por ningún hombre que surca los mares. Ésta es y por siempre será la penitencia que me acompañará. Las cicatrices aún arden en la piel recordándome la cada condición penosa en la que he regresado luego de irme por días en los que ella, estoy seguro, solo ha rezado por volverme a ver.

En ocasiones escucho voces.

 _Sus voces._

Las de las personas a las cuales he asesinado. Ocasionalmente me despierto agitado para luego ponerme a llorar como un niño pequeño que busca el consuelo en los brazos de su madre. Pero incluso yo he sido privado de las personas que alguna vez me brindaron ese calor característico de la familia. Ahora que lo veo, éste cuarto oscuro y en silencio es un buen lugar para llorar sin vergüenza y también para morir.

Para gritar y arrepentirse.

Para recordar y culpar.

Todas las noches son idóneas para morir.

Espero que ese día llegue con impaciencia. Y es cuando pienso en que no debí arrastrarla a _ella_ conmigo.

Me gusta imaginar, como ahora, que Sakura yacerá por siempre sobre una cama de hojas otoñales y unas cuantas flores silvestres, pero ella es incluso más delicada que mis ganas por querer tocarla pues me aterra mancharla con mis plagas. Supongo que ésta es la única virtud benigna que poseo. El resto están todas manchadas de sangre al igual que mis manos y el arma que yace en la alfombra de nuestra habitación.

Río con sosería.

Este pedazo de mundo reducido a cuatro paredes en condiciones lamentables es lo único que soy capaz de darle. Un mundo que se cae a pedazos.

Vuelvo a reír.

Sakura va a enojarse mucho cuando encuentre manchas rojas sobre la alfombra que tanto ama. Esa que le dije que había comprado cuando en realidad se la había robado a alguien caminando. Soltará un par de improperios cuando crea en mi mentira y yo le diga se trata solo de simple mermelada de frambuesa.

 _La he comprado para ti,_ responderé, _Porque sé que te gusta_.

Porque estás demasiado delgada.

Porque el dinero que salgo a conseguir a penas nos alcanza.

Todo lo hago es por ti.

—¿Sasuke…?

Pero ésta no es la vida que quiero darte.

No es el lugar que deseo en el que envejezcas; a lado de éste miserable asesino que solo tiene anécdotas penosas que contarte en lugar de cuentos maravillosos sobre princesas que son rescatadas por el príncipe con el que sueñan casarse. Tú deberías estar recostaba sobre una suave cama llena de nubes y plumas. Deberías enmarcar todas las mañanas tu rostro en un espejo con bordes de oro. Deberías peinar tu hermoso cabello con un peine de plata.

Y un buen hombre debería tener el privilegio de verte florecer cada mañana.

De verte vivir una buena vida.

—¿Qué es toda esa sangre…? ¿Qué es…?

Y sin embargo quiero robarme toda tu belleza y juventud. Si estás a mi lado la penumbra que siempre me ha acompañado se dispersa por breves momentos en los que puedo imaginar que tengo una vida como cualquier otra persona.

Sakura, he matado a un hombre.

—Perdóname.

—Sasuke…

El destino que un mafioso le hereda a sus hijos es éste. El de matar y seguir matando. Itachi murió a causa de ello, y la pesada carga fue puesta en mis manos cuando a los diez años maté a un hombre atravesando su cráneo.

¿Qué le contarás a esos hijos con los que tanto sueñas tener conmigo?

¿Qué tipo de hazañas sobre capas rojas y antifaces seré capaz de inventar?

Es preferible que te vayas de mi lado. Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces.

—Solo abandóname, Sakura, por favor.

Este es mi verdadero ser. El que tú conoces bien. El que se cae a pedazos cada que te ve dormir porque teme que un día alguien te arrebate la vida mientras tu sueñas en toda una vida a mi lado. Una vida que es incierta.

Quiero golpear el suelo hasta sangrar pero eres tan única que ahora sostienes mis manos ensangrentadas antes de que continúe haciéndome daño. Déjame hacerlo. Déjame sentir al menos un poco de dolor para hacerme una idea del que le he causado al hombre al que acabo de matar.

—¿Abandonarte? —Estás llorando. Te estás rompiendo. Te estoy rompiendo ¿Por qué no te quedas sana y salva en algún lugar lejos de mí? Dentro de ésta jaula no vas a conseguir nada. Las flores que permanecen a lado de los hombres de mi familia se marchitan y caen sobre un charco carmesí. Ese fue el destino de mi madre. De la prometida de Itachi —. Tú me miraste primero, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo hice.

Todo lo que perdí lo encontré de nuevo en ti.

Y a partir de ese momento lo único que hemos hecho es desear un mundo al cual aferrarnos. Pero cada que lo intentamos éste se oscurece un poco más. El mundo se desmorona igual que este cuarto miserable al que tú llamas hogar.

—No necesito nada de lo que tú crees conveniente para mí, Sasuke —Una enorme casa, un jardín vistoso, un vestido costoso—. Si mi vida y mi aliento pueden salvarte de alguna manera, entonces aquí seguiré. La lluvia no deja morir a las flores ¿recuerdas? Entonces calla y deja que sea yo quien llore y te humedezca.

Yo soy la frágil flor.

Es irónico pero es cierto.

—Estoy harto —me aferro a tus manos, a tu diminuta cintura, a tu aroma a jazmín —. Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto.

—En éste mundo deshecho hemos deseado y hemos creado algo hermoso. ¿No es ese suficiente motivo para no rendirnos, Sasuke? —cierro los ojos y solo tengo lágrimas para darte.

Mikoto que estás en alguna parte del cielo, si puedes verme, si puedes escucharme, no permitas que nada le pase a Sakura y a este sano latido que yace en su vientre.

Río, sintiendo una respuesta.

Él o ella están de acuerdo.

—Acaba de patearme —protesto en tono de falsa molestia.

—Seguramente está de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre que eres un llorón, y que no deberías rendirte tan fácilmente. Nosotros no lo hemos hecho. No lo hagas tú tampoco.

Si mi último aliento puede salvarte, entonces tómalo, Sakura.

Todo lo que perdimos lo encontraremos de nuevo.

En este hermoso mundo que hemos deseado.

Si estamos aquí, incluso con miedo, debemos seguir luchando.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz y voto"**_ _. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _Ad libitum (del que se deriva Ad-lib) es una expresión del latín que significa literalmente «a placer, a voluntad» además de que la notación de "Ad Lib" también se refiere a que es uno de los antepenúltimo acordes con que se termina una tonada, en este caso se puede interpretar a que es "La última melodía" que Sasuke desea escuchar. Sea triste, sea feliz, sea esperanzadora, he aquí donde se puede interpretar de muchas formas, dependiendo del lector. Es por eso que decidí tomar la idea del soundtrack ya que cuando lo oyen, en mi opinión, se puede sentir algo tanto alentador como desalentador._**

 ** _Lo sabrán si ya han escuchado el OST o si lo escuchan por primera vez. En este caso utilicé la versión vocal como inspiración, y pequeñas frases de la letra, interpretada por Lollia -LOLLIA TE AMO MAMI-_**

 ** _Y en fin, como dije al inicio, quizá la trama da para desarrollarse más pero por el momento no prometo continuarlo. Actualmente Lotus y otros fics de otros fandoms me tienen atada de manos pero si desean saber de noticias sobre éste y el resto de las historias, pueden buscarme en Facebook o en Wattpad, que es donde actualmente estoy más activa._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Sí, quizá esperaban alguna dosis de cursilería de mi parte pero...lo siento jajaja suelo escribir lo que siento que se debe escribir. Espero les haya resultado agradable al menos._**

 ** _¡Besos!_**

 ** _No se olviden de dejar sus apreciaciones :)_**

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


End file.
